


Breakdown

by UPlover



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Beverly Marsh is a Good Friend, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, IT Chapter Two Fix-It, M/M, Movie: IT Chapter Two (2019), Nervous Dean Winchester, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Reddie Fluff, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, anxiety attack, breakdown - Freeform, reddie angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UPlover/pseuds/UPlover
Summary: Richie learns some news from Beverly. He needs to have a talk with Eddie.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 32





	Breakdown

“Beverly told me all about your nervous breakdown.”

Ashamed, Eddie shut is eyes, dipping his head to the floor. He just got himself to calm down right before Richie came home. Today was a bad day. Losers always told the truth, that was for sure. But Eddie really wished that she kept this secret from Richie. 

Because Richie was never the kind of boyfriend to ever be ashamed of Eddie, he calmly wrapped an arm around his shoulder, massaging Eddie’s spine. Eddie relaxed from the soft touch. Every day they have each mother massages to help calm their nerves. 

“Why don’t you tell me when you’re overwhelmed?” Richie asked gently. Eddie never liked it when people raised their voices at him. It made him uncomfortable. 

“Because I’m afraid of what you’ll say,” Eddie answered, still not looking at him. “I don’t want to worry you.”

“Not telling me about your anxiety attacks makes me worry,” Richie told him, worry encompassing his countenance. But this look was different from the way Myra easily got annoyed with him. Huge crowd gatherings were not his favorite. 

Once she took him to her book club. Myra never specified how huge the group actually was. Eddie exhausted himself having a panic attack in the hallway of the big school. After, when they got back to the car, all Myra had to say was that he embarrassed her.

“Is there something that you want to tell me?” Richie asked, not badgering him. He always allowed Eddie to take things at his own pace. He had accomplished a few milestones within the six months they’d been dating. 

Eddie turned and looked at him, gazing into his eyes. “I love you, Rich.”

“And I love you,” Richie smiled, smoothing a hand down his arm. “I just want to know if I am doing something that you don’t like, okay?”

“No, Rich, you’re not doing anything wrong.” Eddie shook his head, holding his hand. “I just... never had this.”

Richie understood in a heartbeat. “I was never in a real relationship either, Eds. I get overwhelmed, too.”

“Do you?” he asked surprised. Richie was known for keeping his feelings behind a concrete wall. And that made Eddie worry further like he wasn’t doing enough to support his boyfriend. 

“I have an idea,” Richie said. “Let’s not keep secrets from each other anymore. We tell each other how we feel. Don’t worry, I won’t get into all the grisly details about those nights I had with your mom!”

“Shut up!”

“Have you ever done that? You know you can never make me stop talking!” Richie nudged him.

Calming down a bit, Eddie leaned against Richie’s shoulder, thankful that he was so supportive.


End file.
